


Small Town Boy

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Homophobia, J2, J2 AU, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no place for Jensen in his small town, but there is Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Inspired by the song/clip Small town Boy – Bronski Beat. Small town Boy is my second all time favorite song and the clip with it always got to me. And then I started thinking. And then I ended up writing this. So yeah okay :P (originally posted 07-11-2009)

***

You see him at the pool.   
  
He sees you and he smiles. When you look too long, he doesn’t say.  
In the locker room, when the others won’t change around you: he smiles.

***

Outside, he’s waiting for you.   
Jared is his name: he’s new in town.

Jared doesn’t know why the others whisper things when they think you don’t hear them.   
He doesn’t know that they keep whispering even when they know you can hear them.   
Jared is new in town.

***

Jared likes to laugh.   
Jared likes to make you laugh and you let him.   
Laughing has never felt this good.

***

Your mother is happy because you have a friend.   
Your father frowns because that friend is Jared.   
Jared makes you happy and careless. Jared makes you want things.

***

Jared: who is not afraid of touching you.  
Jared: who doesn’t mind sharing the armrest at the movies.  
Jared: who likes to walk around half-naked in your bedroom, trying on your favorite shirts but never fitting them.   
Jared: who takes off his leather string and ties it around your wrist.  
Jared: who makes you speechless by kissing you.   
Jared: who tastes like sunshine and chlorine.  
Jared: who holds your hand like it belongs there.

***

You miss the insults and don’t hear the heavy footfalls behind you picking up speed.  
Jared pushes you and tells you to run. He’ll come for you.

They catch up with you and corner you. There are three of them. Too many.  
They hiss at you and call you names: things you should be ashamed of. But you’re not.  
They try to break you in every way. But you're stronger now.

***

There’s blood on your shirt when the officer finds you. It’s one of Jared’s favorites and it’s too big for you.  
You ask the officer if Jared’s okay, but he won’t answer you.

You don’t feel anything as the officer takes you home, as your mother starts crying and your father won’t look you in the eye.

***

You pack a case: three shirts, two jeans, clean underwear and socks.   
You wear Jared’s shirt underneath your jacket.

***

  
You leave in the morning with everything you own in a little black case.

Your mother cries and hugs you, begging you to stay.   
She doesn’t understand.  
Your father looks you in the eye once as he presses some bills in your hand.   
He doesn’t shake the hand you’ve got stretched out.

***

As you stand on the platform in the wind and the rain, waiting: warm fingers thread through yours.

As you wait for your life to begin: there’s Jared.

***

End


End file.
